


Red Lipstick

by igrockspock



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the red lips that catch her attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lipstick

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[challenge: where_no_woman](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/tag/challenge:+where_no_woman), [character: number one](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/tag/character:+number+one), [fic: star trek](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+star+trek), [genre: femslash](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/tag/genre:+femslash)  
  
---|---  
  
 

It's the red lipstick that catches her attention. She likes the way it stands out against bright white teeth and pale cream skin. She loves the way it puckers around the straw. There are other things to appreciate: delicate throat, slender fingers, legs from here to kingdom come. But it's the red lips that command her gaze.

She can't remember the last time she looked at her own tube of red lipstick, lying forlornly in the bottom bathroom drawer. She'd ripped her last pair of silk stockings at diplomatic mission gone wrong in the Iolian system and never bothered to replace them. That was more than a year ago. Last week, she'd dug Ensign Wong out of a rock pile on Denos 7 with her bare hands. He'd been okay, but her nails had not. She has no questions about which is more important.

But being a captain doesn't mean she's forgotten how to be a woman – or how to appreciate one.

"Your drink's on me," she says as she stands and sidles toward the red lips at the bar.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One (The To All The Girls I've Ever Loved Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193496) by [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie)




End file.
